Tree Covered Area Re Post
by lunar-hippo
Summary: This is an edited form of Tree Covered Area. Still contains everyone's favorite pair from ShadowWeaver. As it all started with that joke Psy made about Hyjal. This story contains guy on guy if you no like then don't read. Rated M for Mature and language. Wow belongs to Bliz these characters are mine.


Sorelenar strode through the forest on top of Mount Hyjal shouting as he went "Psystar!, Psystar!, Psystar!". As he continued shouting for his daughter a familiar voice called out to him.

The draenei turned to face the speaker, as they locked eyes he smiled warmly. The night elf walked up to him with a smile that spread from ear to ear. The two embraced, both wrapping their arms around one another and pressing their fore-heads together. The draenei spoke first "Vadraden I did not espect to zee you here". "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I came here to aid the other druids in the fight to save Nordrasil I had planned on returning before I was missed". Sorelenar pulled back just a bit but not enough to separate them "Vell I had originally came to find my daughter az the Prophet Requested her to speak with her Ambassador friend". "I think I can put that off for an hour or two" he said as he ran the back of his hand along Vadraden cheek to his ear. This causing the elf to sigh as he gazed at his lover through half lidded eyes.

Not long later sweat dripped from their brows as they tore at one another's armor. Sorelenar having managed to rid the druid of most his armor pulled him into a hug planting his lips firmly against the other's. Vadraden gasped as Sorelenar pinch his nipple in between to of his fingers while still holding the elf to him with his other hand. Sorelenar slid his tongue in the open mouth waiting for it. Vadraden moaned as his lover slid his tongue over his massaging it. Vadraden closed his eyes and began kissing back his tongue brushing against Sorelenar's fighting for dominance. Feeling this Sorelenar used both hands to remove his plate leggings once off he gently rubbed the druids crotch with is knee. The elf moaned from this action and quickly lost the fight. The paladin pressed his attack on the helpless druid until he had backed him into a tree. Sorelenar began to grind himself against his lover both moaning and growing quite hard. Vadraden gasped and wrapped his arms around the paladin's neck. Tangling his fingers into his long black locks when a powerful wave of pleasure hit him. The paladin pulled back grabbing the druids hips and spun him around to face the tree, the druid bent over to allow his lover access. The draenei ran his tongue up the druids balls to his entrance where he began pleasuring him with his tongue. Vadraden let out a moan as he threw his head back from the sheer pleasure. The paladin gently eased one finger in at a time as to not hurt the elf. Vadraden looked back at his lover with pleading eyes "please I don't need it, I just need you" he managed to say through moans as he was scissored open. Sorelenar pulled his fingers out and aimed his cock at the elf's entrance and slowly push himself in until he was buried to the hilt. The druids whole body shook his knees buckled a bit of drool ran down the side of his mouth. The paladin began to move penetrating as deeply as he could with each thrust. The druid moaned loudly as every thrust pummeled that spot inside him. Sorelenar reached around the elf to begin pumping his cock. At this Vadraden almost screamed in ecstasy the sheer bliss was mounting unbelievably fast and from the ragged panting behind him it was the same for his lover. It would only take a little more he was so close to release. He thrust into the druid twice more before the elf screamed raking his nails down the tree in front of him. With the sudden tightening and the unintelligible spouts of darnassian the paladin only managed to thrust once more before he released filling his lover with his desire.

The two dropped to the ground panting, after a moment to breathe they embraced once more lying in one another's arms as they drifted off to sleep. Behind a tree just a few yards away was Psystar her bangs hanging low enough to cover her eyes hand over her mouth to not utter a word and her once pale blue skin on her face had made a dramatic change to a deep indigo. It had only been a joke she thought to herself as she snuck away. By the Naaru, she had heard her father calling and ran to the source just as they first embraced.


End file.
